RESIDENT EVIL ULTIMATE
by Tocatl
Summary: El tiempo ha llegado , la ultima y definitiva batalla entre los STARS y umbrella, todos los personajes ,todos los enemigos , capitulo 5 peones y reyes
1. Chapter 1

**saludos como estan, creo que antes de empezar devo aclarar unas cuantas cosas , este fic es un tanto personal , por eso el bizarro parecido de el titulo (ultimate resident evil) y mi nick (ultimate spider) , pero al mismo tiempo es mi vicion personal (notese mi egocentrismo) de como llege a alucinar una pelea maxima llena de sangre vilencia y gore entre stars y umbrella(sin mencinar que me molestomucho el que enRE4 digan que umbrella deja de existir), por eso desde este momento os advierto que el fic tendra , mucha , muuucha , muuuuuuucha sangre**

**un comentario mas , el personaje que aparece en este fic y se llama jack mason es un personaje mio que aparecio en mi primer intento de fic historias perdidas , y no , el fic no es una continuacion , solo digamos que el personaje ,me agrada**

**un cometario final (ya se abran aburrido)**

**disculpad mis faltas de ortografia**

* * *

Ultimate Resident evil 

_capitulo 1 : re-empiezo_

A principios de el año 2007 el mundo enfrento varios cambios radicales, la tecnología avanzo de manera apresurada , las compañías de comunicación competían entre si para ver quien mostraría primero sus mas vistosos y nuevos descubrimientos

La televisión en los países de primer mundo, habían comenzado a dejar de ser medios informativos y culturales para convertirse en solo medios de esparcimiento, los cuales enajenaba cada día mas a la sociedad ,las ciudades ahora experimentaban un máximo exceso de población , donde cada ves aumentaba el exceso de la pei (población económicamente inactiva) , y la Internet poco a poco desplazaba a los medios impresos

El constante miedo de la gente ante una nueva guerra mundial era inminente , mientras que las religiones (en especial la católica) perdían seguidores ante el poderoso dios dólar

Sin que nadie lo notara , se estaban convirtiendo en esclavos dormidos de la no.cultura , la cultura verdadera desaparecía a pasaba agigantados

La ciudad de nueva york con sus múltiples rascacielos era de nuevo la ciudad mas grande de el mundo con mas de 100 mil millones de habitantes , de los cuales , la mayoría era gente latinoamericana , a veces inmigrantes sin permiso que cruzaban la frontera de México o que llegaban en balsas desde la Habana

El ruido de los autos era ensordecedor , y la contaminación , hacia un reto imposible el mirar al cielo y mirar las estrellas

…………

hacia casi 10 años que la compañía farmacéutica conocida como umbrella había sido desenmascarada y desmantelada por orden presidencial , y los antiguos miembros de Stars , habían sido reagrupados a distintos puestos en diferentes partes de el país , ya sea fuerza aerea , fbi , steal , o cia internacional , los identidades fueron protegidas y sus nombres limpiados de los múltiples cargos falsos que durante años Umbrella , les había impuesto

………………..

el centro de investigación sword (espada en ingles) , en un edificio oculto en la ciudad de nueva york , un día normal de laboraciones , para Jill Valentine , quien actualmente es miembro activo de el equipo de búsqueda y rescate, el cual apoyado por el gobierno norteamericano , buscaba atentados terroristas posibles en diversas partes de los países aliados

no era una compañía publica , mas no por eso era secreto nacional ,simplemente era una ramificación de la CIA internacional, la cual no era necesario hacer publica y por lo tanto era fácil laborar para ella

la mañana era fría , aun para los que trabajaban en un lugar tan apartado, tan blindado , tan ocultó , mas sin embargo , todos los trabajadores )en su mayor parte especialistas en redes) no tenian tiempo para pensar en eso , sus vestimentas aislantes les protegían de el frío , y el continuo café especialmente preparado les impedía mantenerse "acamorrados"

-alguien tiene información de kasidy?-, parece ser que escapo de nuevo- dijo uno aun tecleando en su computadora , la cual estaba enlazada a otras 200 mas en circulo , ante un holograma global de lo que parecía ser el planeta tierra

-busca en el área 13 - dijo secamente otro

-tenemos un código blanco en el sector 92 - dijo otro mas

-un atentado ha sido descubierto , intercepten a los posibles terroristas , están en un avión a Honduras-

-lo tengo , dame los datos -

-te los mandare en boundarys , tendrás que renderearlos-

- los tengo-

la palabras continuaban y continuaban entre tecleos y sonidos de los motores de los ventiladores de las computadoras ,por momentos recordaban a las hormigas o a las abejas obreras trabajando tan eficiente entre tanto desorden visual

una puerta de un ascensor de casi 3 x 3 metros abrió , mostrando a una figura femenina ,vestida con una gabardina que recordaba vagamente a la de la agente scully (x files) empujando a otra masculina ,mas grande y al parecer fuerte , atada por esposas

-llévenlo a interrogación- grito . mientras 4 "guardias" ponían un collar al hombre , y lo escoltaban , el collar tenia aditamentos que los mantendrían enterados si es que deseaba escapar (rastreador) , además de que esa lindura media sus niveles sanguíneos , hormonales , de estrés (presión arterial) y adrenalina

-hagan también un examen sicológico- no me gustaría enterarme de nada malo -dijo la anterior escoltadora , mientras se quitaba unos lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos

-buen trabajo Jill - le felicito un hombre de cabello rubio , mayor en edad y rango

-no fue nada- dijo ella , supondré que ahora tengo que llenar los registros

- si - en efecto , un reporte completo de la captura y 5 copias , una para cada encargado de piso

Jill , suspiro - contamos con la mayor tecnología del mundo y aun hacemos reportes a mano-

El sujeto sonrió , mientras tomaba un sorbo de el café - protocolo Jill , protocolo

………………..

las calles de nueva york son el lugar perfecto para locos y desquiciados, tal ves eran los repentinos cambios ambientales de frió a calor y viceversa que se daban en la ciudad a causa de el problema ambiental y la contaminación , lo fue fuese , hacia de esta ciudad una ciudad de nadie , entre razistas , anarquistas , marxistas , comunistas y otros clanes nuevos que surgían día con día

pitidos de autos en una sintonía caótica en el trafico vehicular , niños saliendo de escuelas publicas y dispersándose entre los drogadictos que había en los subterráneos , las prostitutas menores de edad que ofrecían caricias por centavos junto con madres solteras que salían de su primer trabajo , para ir a otro de medio tiempo , cholos , skaters , darketos , todo era un caos , mas sin embargo para algunos agentes de policia, ya era costumbre

claire redfiel , una oficial de 26 años , lo sabia , bien , hacia algunos minutos que algún idiota había hecho una amenaza de bomba en un edificio de apartamientos , lo cual era tan cotidiano que hasta importancia había perdido , razón por la que la mandaron a ella a investigar

- apuesto a que esto no le pasa a mi hermano- pensó para ella misma recordando a su hermano Criss , quien no hace mucho había regresado como piloto de la fuerza aérea después de años de exilio

detuvo su patrulla unos segundos , ante un semáforo , el cual marcaba rojo, suspiro un tanto hastiada ,recordando sobre todo a su hermanos ,desde que era niña , su sueño era ser como , el , mas por circunstancias de el destino , ella nunca pudo pasar mas que oficial de policía , trabajo algunos meses para el grupo de homicidios , como detective , pero la degradaron por oponerse a arrestar a una niña de 10 años que había matado a su padre

el semáforo marco verde de nuevo , Claire continuo su camino hasta que finalmente llego a el edificio

bajo de el vehículo, le pareció tan rutinario eso , que ni siquiera sintió necesidad de sacar su arma, se acerco a la puerta y toco , esperando que alguien saliera, mas no hubo respuesta

toco una ves mas y otra mas , se sintió burlada ,aunque sentía ganas de entrar a la casa y ver que demonios ocurría , no tenia ningún orden de cateo , así que no podía hacer nada

-mierda - pensó en vos alta , mientras regresaba a su patrulla - cuando regrese a la jefatura voy a matar a mi jefe -dijo rabiando

en ese momento un disparo choco contra el parabrisas

claire se arrojo contra el piso y abrió la puerta para usarla como escudo, penso por un momento que necesitaba a alguien que la cubriera , para que mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta a investigar , pero noooo , nunca quiso un compañero

-LOS MUERTOS CAMINARAN SOBRE LA TIERRRAAAAAAAAAAA!-

la chica miro hacia la ventana , un hombre calvo y delgado sin camisa , gritaba a todo pulmón , desde una ventana del edificio

-CALMESE , -drito la oficial castaña -PUEDO AYUDARLE , PERO TIENE QUE CALMARSE

el hombre volvio a gritar a todo pulmon - CUANDO NO HAYA ESPACIO EN EL INFIERNO , LOS MUERTOS ….. LOS MUEEEEERTOOOOSSSS

claire tomo el auricular de su vehículo para pedir refuerzos

-CAMINARAN SOBRE LA TIERRAAAA!

Acto seguido el hombre puso la pistola en su boca

Y disparo……………….

……………………………

pasaban mas de las 11 de la noche en el cuartel de la fuerza aerea , todos tomaban un periodo de descanso , los operadores que se encargaban de supervisar el trafico aéreos de aviones comerciales , militares y algunos privados , eran sustituidos por sus colegas que las próximas 32 horas , estarían a cargo

en otra parte de un piso alto , Criss Redfiel , miraba hacia una pared , aunque sus pensamientos se remontaban en el pasado , sus recuerdos lo llevaban a aquellos tiempos , en los que trabajaba para un equipo en especifico , y no era un , triste piloto de aviones F-117 o esos nuevos prototipos militares que traían importados desde Alemania , a veces extrañaba los viejos tiempos.

esos tiempos ………..

sangre , muerte , miedo , una explosión nuclear

las imágenes golpearon la mente de Criss , de una manera que le hizo salir de el trance

-hace casi 10 años-

Criss dejo atrás esos pensamientos y siguió revisando los planos de el próximo avión que manejaría

………………………………

El subterráneo , el lugar mas asqueroso de la ciudad , donde la gente re reunía para viajar de un lugar a otro , por ser el medio mas barato (y en ocasiones) mas rápido para trasladarse

Pasaban de las 11 , eso era lo único seguro , ya había poca gente en los vagones

Jack Mason era un hombre alto de cabello largo y lacio , musculoso y brusco en exceso con barias cicatrices en brazos y cara que le daba un aspecto despreciable , pero mas que nada , amenazador, la gente volteaba a verlo , a le gustaba llamar la atención , anterior mente su nombre real se había perdido cuando asesino a su familia y se convirtió en el asesino mas buscado en mas de 20 estados, olvidando su anterior identidad y renaciendo según el como Jack mason , la fusión de sus 2 mas grandes ídolos , jack el destripador de Londres y charles masson , culpable por lo menos de 52 homicidios corroborados y mas de 500 los cuales eran casos especiales , pues aunque el siempre firmaba con la frase "JACK MASON ESTUBO AQUÍ" la policía era tan entupida como para incrimínalo a el , que idiotas

Miro a la ventanilla toda rallada por graffitis urbanos de bandas entupidas (como las que le gustaba asesinar a veces) , y sonrió , mas no estaba en esa ciudad para divertirse , hacia mas de 10 meses que era seguido , y no por policías , sino por ….

…Esas cosas ….

Miro al anden que llegaba y los vio , parecían hombres, mas no lo eran , estaban vestidos con ropa negra y holgada , se cubrían la cara con pañolotes y lentes oscuros , gorras y barbas tontas , solamente para ocultar que traían puestas unas mascaras mas , una que semejaban a las mascaras antigases de la película pink floid (the wall) la gente los ignoraba , tal ves serian una nueva banda que surgía (esta juventud descarriada)

Pero no lo eran , después de todo ,aunque era la hora indicada para que los malandrines empezaran su carrocería urbana contra la gente bonita y honrada , esos sujetos eran conocidos , por lo menos para el

Jack , medio la mano en su cazadora azul marino y en su bosillo que el mismo cosió apretó con fuerza su cuchillo

-aquí va a correr sangre , dijo para si-

…………………….

Barry Burton , coronel de un nuevo equipo de fuerzas especiales al servicio de la CIA se sentó en lo que pareciera ser su oficina , mientras fumaba un habano , y se relajaba un poco , se le ocurrió , por un momento llamar a su esposa , pero algo le preocupaba aun mas

la penumbra que le acompañaba no disipaba del todo el humo de su puro , que se perdía en el techo , mientras miraba de reojo una fotografía tan vieja , que pareciera que había sido quemada , su mente recordó cuando la recupero , fue en la extinta raccon city ,tuvo que atravesar media ciudad para entrar en la estacion del rpd , y tomar esa foto , solo por nostalgia , a pesar de que la ciudad estaba infestada de …..

prefirió no recordar eso y siguió mirando la fotografía , aunque varios de los que aparecían en esa imagen estaba muertos , esa foto significaba mucho para el

se oyó un toquido en la puerta y barry anuncio que podía pasar , un chico de quizás 20 o 25 años entro , vestido de traje negro - traigo lo que me pidió señor

-déjalo sobre el escritorio

el chico le obedeció , dejando unos fólderes los cuales tenían sujetos con unos clips , varias fotografías

barry los tomo con nostalgia , algunas de esa fotografías , coincidían con la que el tenia sobre el muro

y suspiro - Jill , Criss , Rebeca , ha pasado tanto tiempo …..

continuara …..

* * *

**los muertos caminaran sobre la tierra es una frase de la biblia y al mismo tiempo un homenaje a la pelicula tierra de muertos , conforme avance el fic se vera el por que esa frase**

aquellos que jugaron re survivor sabran que cosas son con las que se enfrento jack mason

**(aclaro el segundo capitulo ya esta escrito , solo que esperaro sus cometarios para ver que le puedo agregar)**


	2. reencuentro

aqui va el segundo capitulo ,tardare un poco en subir el tercero y poner mas accion , ya saben a lo que me refiero

* * *

capitulo 2

RENCUENTRO

………………

claire había tenido que soportar pésimas cosas en los últimos días , pero nunca algo tan humillante , como lo que le había ocurrido

después de el incidente con ese loco que hablaba como un pésimo actor de una película de romero , tuvo que ser interrogada por sus mismos compañeros de la jefatura , no solo eso , sino que además y por alguna circunstancia que ella desconocía , tuvo que entregar su placa y ser puesta en custodia por el swarp, nunca había oido hablar de ellos , de hecho por un momento creyó que eras del FBI , pero sus gabardinas le recordaron mas a la película matrix que a una organización antiterrorista

lo que dejaba en duda , terrorista, acaso ellos creían que ella era una terrorista

la sola idea de pensar en eso le revolvió el estomago

ahora ella esperaba , en un especie de podium , el cual le parecía demasiado grande como para ser un interrogatorio

…………………………………………..

Jill Valentine había sido asignada a una misión nueva, así que salio de el cuartel , con una gabardina y lentes oscuros , mas esta ves no se trataba de algún nuevo terrorista . como los odiaba ,ni ningún narcotraficante satánico , que hubiera que arrestar

De hecho ni siquiera era una misión real , simplemente se trataba de un entrevista con un coronel de la CIA , la cual había solicitado verla , mas no iba sola , iba acompañada (por no decir) escoltada , por 2 payasos latinoamericanos que no paraban de hablar de lo prometedor que seria para sus expedientes

Francisco Flores Luna ,y Daniel Vilchis Rivera , ambos de origen mexicano , el primero , tenia el cabello rizado y negro , su piel morena , de complexión musculosa aunque delgada , la cual a pesar de tener que usar gabardina , trataba de lucirla , al parecer anteriormente era detective con ilusiones fracasadas de trovador , y el segundo , Daniel , de cabello corto , y cortado militarmente distinguido en usos computacionales y de defensa personal , mas alto que su amigo , en exceso delgado , mas no por eso , menos musculoso , había sido tranferido después de que salvara una vocacional de el ipn (instituto politecnico nacional), en México , de un , sobra decirlo , ataque bomba

El auto en el que iban estaba polarizado por completo, y al parecer tenia algunos secretos extra, los cuales pudieron ver en acción cuando este, al llegar a un callejón desolado , comenzó a vibrar y a elevarse en el aire , no a mucha velocidad y sin las trilladas turbinas que llegaba a aparecer en las películas de agentes secretos , mas sin embargo tan silencioso como para que nadie se percatara de cómo entraba por un mecanismo secreto a unos 10 metros arriba de donde estaban

- toto , creo que ya no estamos en Kansas , dijo Francisco , intentando hacerse el gracioso

……………………………………..

jack por fin llego a su cuarto de hotel , al abrir la puerta de dicho lugar , algunas cucarachas huyeron ante la luz de un foco de 100 wats que amenazaba con fundirse

se quito la cazadora de cuero que traía puesta y miro sus nuevas heridas que había obtenido en el subterráneo

no fue tan difícil se decía a si mismo mientras que sacaba de su mochila un discman y lo encendía para escuchar las dulces melodías de blood lunatic asilum , un grupo de música oscura

sus pensamientos estaban por otra parte , en el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el vagon de el metro

el llego a el anden y varios sujetos lo estaban esperando , sabia que era a el , hacie tiempo que lo seguían , en Massachussets , lo habían topado la primera ves y en un viaje a Europa

apretó al puño al recordar mas aun lo que paso en el metro , los "sujetos al verlo , no esperaron a que las puertas de el metro abrieran y se lanzaron contra el unos golpeando los cristales , y los pocos que quedaron atrás , sacaron unas pistolas extrañas y le dispararon mientras abordaban el vagón y las puertas se cerraban detrás suyo , tendrían que viajar una estación juntos

el se lanzo sobre el piso y miro como arriba , las balas masacraban a algunas personas que tenían la mala suerte de estar en el área de tiro de los "esos"

una chica de lentes , con el cabello negro y recogido se había lanzado cerca de el y gritaba histérica , Jack por otra parte saco de su mochila una pistola y de su cazadora su cuchillo , el cual voló entre los asientos para incrustársele a uno de ellos en el pecho

el sujeto grito en una muy buena imitación de un gato , y empeso a "sangrar?" una sustancia verde , Jack , se acerco a el y usando su cuerpo como escudo disparo con toda precisión A los demás atacantes , de los cuales llego a contar uno 9 o 10

en cuestión de segundos saco el cuchillo de el pecho de el primer atacante y le corto la garganta para después arrojarlo al piso y apuntar con la mano izquierda a un atacante mas el cual al recibir un balazo en la frente cayo de espaldas chillando como un gato y al igual que su compañero derritiéndose en el piso

el cuchillo de nuevo se enterrar rn la garganta de otro con un crujido , en la mascara que traía puesta jack vio su reflejo y ahora con la mano derecha , volteo para dispararle otro en la quijada a una distancia que su mágnum le destruyo la mascara y la cara a su otro atacante

disparo unas veces mas , y los demás atacantes mordieron el polvo por así decirlo , mientras que en el piso , la chica de lentes seguía gritando como una loca

la escena era espeluznante para la chica ,jack tirando los casquillos de su magnun y reemplazándolos por balas nuevas mientras que a sus pies lo que parecían ser hombres se convertían en una sustancia verde que humeaba

jack se volteo a la chica que al parecer , era la única sobreviviente- como te llamas?

La chica seguía temblando, el sudor había hecho que su playera de la pantera rosa que traía puesta se adhiriera a sus senos

-como te llamas? - volvió a preguntar jack cerrando su mágnum con balas nuevas , mientras la chica dejaba de gritar y contestaba temerosamente

- Es -Estrella-

- muy bien estrella , no debiste de haber gritado ,tengo una jaqueca enorme - dijo mientras que el metro llegaba a la siguiente estación y jack le disparaba en la frente a la chica

ya había llegado a la siguiente erstacion y unos ancianos le miraban aterrorizados mientras a sus pies una chica se desangraba

Jack simplemente suspiro y pateo el craneo deshecho de la chica , incluso uno de sus ojos solto un ruido , slishhh

Los ancianos salieron corriendo y el , simplemente se volvio a sentar en un asiento

-mierda , tendre que vajarme en la siguiente estacion

---

De vuelta en el presente Jack saco una cocacola de su siempre amada mochila y bebió un sorbo mientras miraba de reojo sobre la cama , un frasco

-tu eres la razón por la que me siguen, tal ves ya sea hora de actuar- Jack se acerco a el frasco y suspiro

-tirant

…………….

…………………………

por fin un hombre hizo acto de presencia ,en donde esperaba Claire , era un hombre negro que vestía un traje sastre , del mismo color y como si eso no fuera suficiente tenia unos lentes oscuros que cubrian sus ojos

(donde están los hombres de negro?) pensó para si al vera ese remedo de will smitt

- sea bienvenida señorita Redfiel , es un placer el tenerla , con nosotros

- en serio , entonces por que me quitaron mi trabajo , mi placa y me trajeron como costudia?

- acaso esta usted atada, esposada, o en una celda?

Claire no supo que contestar, realmente le molesto el perder su trabajo, y aun mas el estar aquí , pretendiendo que no sabia nada )por que en realidad , no sabia nada )

El "hombre de negro" le pidió que la siguiera mientas revisaba unos papeles que a juzgar por la fotografía , eran los expedientes de claire

- veo que tiene un hermano-

- eso no le incumbe , además el esta en la fuerza aérea - bufeo claire -intentendo hacerse la importante

un hombre barbado la esperaba del otro lado de el pasillo , el cual por algún motivo era blanco , y emitia una luz muy intenza , qie le dificultaba la visión a la chica

- yo me hare cargo , dijo el hombre , mientras que el "hombre de negro" daba un saludo marcial y de retiraba

- por cierto , no estamos en el ejercito , no es necesario que haga eso

el hombre asintió y se fue , dejando a una aun muy confundida claire que le miraba extrañada

-creo que no me reconoces , o si?

Claire dudo un poco - debería?

- soy barry , barry burton

- un momento , tu . eres …. - la confusión aumento , según ella , barry había muerto hace mucho tiempo en el incidente de las montañas arklay , que demonios pasaba aquí?

- dígame que esto es una broma , que sigue, Acaso también veré a elvis?

-no , mejor aun - completo barry sin disimular su sonrisa , y abrió la puerta detrás de el . una figura masculina esperaba de el otro lado

había aun mucha luz , claire tardo en reconocer a la persona que tenia enfrente de el , empezo por los pies , unas botas militares , una prenda de una sola pieza como la que usan los , pilotos?

- criss?

-claire?

El encuentro fue tan emotivo , hacia casi 2 años que los hermanos redfiel se habian separado de nuevo , después de limpiar sus nombre con umbrella

Barry , parecía un poco mas serio dio unos pasos mas hacia una puerta del otro lado y la abrio

Esta ves aparecieron 2 figuras femeninas , la primera de una estatura pequeña , vestida totalmente de blancon , con la cara fina y el cabello claro y corto , la ora mujer vestia una gabardina y tenia el cabello castaño y su cabello apenes rebasaba su cuello

- rebeca?

- Jill?

……………

Continuara...

* * *

el nombre de la chica que jack mato es un anagrama ,algo relacionado con la mente torcida de el autor y su loca idea de lo que es el destino

tambien iontroduci 2 personajes , no tengran mucho porotagonismo , solo nesesitaba mas persona para el nuevo stars

tambien habra un chico japones , un sujeto que era policia del r p d (ya se imajinaran quien) , y en cuanto a villanos habra cierto reencuentro con un rubio de lentes oscuros que muchos odian y aman

hasta la proxima actualizacion

la oscuridad interna os guie


	3. renacer

(eones sin actualizar y creo que tardare mas tiempo aun , jaja ,buen lo importante es que sigue en pie la historia

tengo la mala costumbre de empezar muchas cosas y no terminarlas , pero estoy cambiando jajaja)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Nuevos enemigos_

_Hace 1 semana_

en los bosques de Brasil , una comunidad conocida como san Juan de rio megro , no es tan conocida por los turistas mas es uno de los paraísos de investigación de los geólogos de todo el mundo ,un lugar boscoso con bastante humedad y un calor agobiante por su cercanía al ecuador

el segundo equipo de operaciones militares de la sword compuesto por 18 agentes entrenados en las mas altas artes mortales , con un perfecto currículo en supervivencia y espiaje , dirigidos por un hombre no mayor de 40 años ,llamado solamente como el coronel Anderson

llevan horas buscando , hace ya algunas semanas llegaron informes acerca de los pobladores de estas zonas que los habitantes eran atacados por extraños moustros y no solo eso , que los que eran atacados eran poseídos por demonios

mas aun, el primer equipo mandado por ordenes de la sword desapareció misteriosamente , razón por la que el coronel, fue puesto al mando de el segundo operativo , para localizar y eliminar a los culpables , que según la moda de maldad , eran terroristas que utilizaban armas bioquímicas que les producían esas alucinaciones a los habitantes , peor aun , se rumoraba de un virus que hace años había conducido a la destrucción a una ciudad norteamericana

el coronel había usado todos sus conocimientos guerrilleros y había localizado huellas de hombres , los cuales por el estudio de humedad , no tenían mas de una hora que cruzaron por ahí

la noche los había alcanzado , pero el coronel había aprendido a distinguir movimientos en la oscuridad , y aunque el viento y las hojas selváticas , así como los insectos , le dificultaban su trabajo , era fácil para el seguir el rastro

era tan fácil

……...

el coronel iba enfrente , y los demás detrás suyo ,cubriéndolo y al mismo tiempo cubriéndose ellos mismos la espada

fuuuiszzzz

un sonido sonó detrás de ellos , y perdieron de vista a Anderson , quien vigilaba las espaldad de todos ante una emboscada

fuuuiszzzz

un segundo sonido , todos voltearon a ver a jonn , quien les miraba sorprendido, una línea oscura se distinguió en su cuello , y su cabeza callo dejando ver un corte perfecto

fuuuiszzzz, fuuuiszzzz , fuuuiszzzz

tres cortes mas y 6 hombres perdidos , 4 sin cabeza y 2 a los cuales el corte entro en el abdomen y salio por sus hombros

el coronel y sus hombres restantes apuntaron hacia ningún lugar y una sombra callo sobre su brazo torciéndolo hasta romperlo

los demás comenzaron a disparar, pero su ineficiencia hizo que las balas se incrustaran sobre el cuerpo de el coronel dejándolo sin vida

los 8 que quedaron intentaron correr mas solo se escucharon los cortes de carne y sus gritos , mientras una luna a medio menguante quedaba como único testigo , en unos segundos , la selva volvió a su normalidad , y los cantos de grillos lavaban cualquier rastro de anomalía alguna.

……………………..

…………………………

………………………………..

tiempo actual 17 de septiembre

Jill , Criss , Rebeca , barry y claire se abrazaban unos a otros , tanto tiempo sin verse , después de haber perdido contacto y ahora juntos de nuevo

-tiempo sin vernos hermanita -

-no me trates como una niña-

- no has cambiado nada Jill -

- a que te dedicas ahora rebeca -

- por que vistes así Criss? -

- ahora soy piloto de la fuerza aérea -

barry observaba la escena contento , eran tiempos hermosos los que recordaba con sus compañeros , mientras que Daniel y Francisco los miraban con un enorme signo de interrogación arriba de sus cabezas , se habían olvidado de ellos

- no quiero interrumpir - dijo Daniel - pero , a que se supone que nos mando a llamar?

Barry , le miro , había interrumpido un hermoso reencuentro , mas no lo lamento , había que trabajar y se tenia poco tiempo - síganme , les presentare al resto de el equipo -

Los presentes siguieron a Barry , quien los condujo hacia una habitación inmensa, había sillones y un varios libreros repletos de libros (obviamente) también resaltaba armas de diferentes tipos , berretas , mágnum , escopetas , ballestas , rifles y algunas espadas sobre las paredes

Mas también habían otras personas ahí que los esperaban

- ya les pusiste al tanto? - pregunto una de ellas

- no , aun no , creo que será mas sencillo si entre los 2 lo hacemos-

claire no podía creerlo - Leon?-

- hola Claire , cuanto tiempo -

claire quedo boquiabierta por la sorpresa , pudo reconocerlo , aun con el cabello largo y con esos lentes oscuros , su traje negro no le recordaba en nada a aquel que lo vio usar en raccon city , cuando era oficial de el R.P.D

la reunión siguió varios minutos mas mientras Daniel y Xavier miraban las escenas sintiéndose menos

por fin los exmienbros de stars se calmaron y volvieron al podium donde claire había estado esperando

- vamos jefe , de que trata ahora- dijo Jill mirando a barry , aun recordaba cuendo le decia jefe

- créeme que en unos momento desearas no saberlo nunca

barry tenia los expedientes de todos bajo su hombro y empeso lo que pareciera la presentación , 2 sujetos mas se unieron a la junta así habría que presentarlos , pero primero , lo primero

- bien , señores y señoras has sido llamados aquí , este día por que necesitamos su ayuda , hace varios años atrás la compañía conocida como umbrella , fue desenmascarada por nosotros , los antiguos miembros de stars , y finalmente pudimos destruirla , el presidente de los estados unidos la clausuro y dio fin a sus siniestros planes

(barry suspiro y siguió hablando) - como todos saben umbrella fue responsable de la creación de el t viruz y de sus descendientes , también la intención de usar ese virus como arma biológica , sus experimentos , conocidos como B.W.O (bilojical weapon organismo) fueron los causantes de miles de muertes , primero en la ya extinta raccon city , después en partes de china , Australia , la isla para presos rikers , la isla sheena , y aun después de desaparecer esta un poblado de Europa-

ninguno de los presentes se sorprendió de ese discurso , todos y cada uno de ellos conocían a la perfección su propia historia , y las horribles cosas que umbrella creaba

- por las palabras que usas con nosotros y tu manera de mandarnos a llamar pareciese que … - dijo Criss , mas fue interrumpido por Jill , quien le tomo la mano y miro de nuevo a barry

- de hecho , me hubiera gustado que terminaras tu frase criis - dijo barry

- que es lo que pasa , alguien mas ha encontrado el virus? - pregunto claire

- si , dinos , acaso hay otra compañía?- pregunto finalmente rebeca

barry miro al piso , para después levantar la cara y decir con tuda firmeza - NO , umbrella nunca fue destruida

todos quedaron en silencio , la revelación era demasiado para ellos , umbrella aun existe?

………………..

……………………………….

Jack había dejado el hotel donde se hospedaba antes de que la policía pudiera rastrearlo y arrestarlo por la situación en el metro ayer , traía puesta la misma cazadora negra y los pantalones ajustados de mezclilla también oscuros (para variar)

se encontraba en una cafeteria de un centro comercial , en el tercer piso para ser exactos y tomaba café tranquilamente para calmar sus preocupaciones, hacia tiempo que lo seguían y eso le molestaba en exceso , y lo peor es aunque sabia el por que , aun se negaba en darse por vencido

hace algunos meses en una de sus "caserías" había entrado a los laboratorios de una compañía farmacéutica , como se llamaba, umbrella, y había matado a los cientificos que trabajaban ahí , cosa común en el , se consideraba un asesino serial y le gustaba matar a las personas

pero ese día fue especial

mato a toda la gente que pudo y la empalo como de costumbre , como si fuese cosa de todos los días , uno de ellos le había dicho que se arrepentiría , y el lo tomo como una amenaza hueca , ya que le corto el cuello al científico para que se callara

al salir se encontró con un enorme moustro con una garra que le ataco y entonces lo entendió , había cometido el error de meterse con cientificos locos que creaban moustros

como pudo sobrevivio al enfrentamiento con ese moustro y huyo llevandose su craneo como un trofeo , el cual conserbava en un envase de acrilico , para evitar el romperlo

Jack sabia a la perfección que umbrella lo seguía , a la mierda el presidente que la clausuro , si eso hubiera sido cierto , no lo buscarían esas cosas

-oye , me puedes dar la hora? -

Jack volteo y un sujeto rubio y maduro le miraba esperando la respuesta

El simplemente miro su reloj y contesto mecánicamente - las 12 del día

- ahh , ok , te agradesco -el hombre sonrió y se acomodo los lentes oscuros , inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se marcho , tan rápido como apareció

- ¿Quién será ese tipo loco? - pensó por un momento Jack , y después siguió tomando su café

el sujeto llego al elevador y entro , se aseguro que nadie lo viera y saco un celular - identidad confirmada , procedan en 5 -

………………………….

De nuevo en la base secreta de la cia

Barry continuaba con su explicación , ahora todo había quedado claro , umbrella aun existia y no solo eso , al dejar de ser una industria farmacéutica ahora se dedicaba a la creación de "un ejercito" de sus B.o.ws , trabajaba en forma secreta y eso la hacia mas ficicil de localizar

- quien esta a cargo de umbrella ahora?- pregunto Criss

- después de la destrucción de la base en la antártica y Australia y con la muerte de los miembros de la familia ashford , umbrella paso a manos de los mejores postores que la compraran , aquellos que con el virus en sus manos tendrian sus pripios planes

-**Sadler** - gruño leon , al recordar los problemas que tuvo que enfrentrar con su loca secta

- así es - continuo barry , y al morir este . umbrella solo era un sueño lejano que laguna ves existio , pero los estimas no desaparecen tan facil

- a que te refieres?- , pregunto Jill

- te pondré un ejemplo , sabes que coca cola tiene propiedades que están a nombre de sus empleados en tres cuartes partes del mundo, de la misma forma umbrella tenia miles de hectáreas de terrenos que operaban encubiertos , no solo las mansiones de las montañas arkay

- pero como pudieron sobrevivir tanto tiempo escondidos, de donde sacaron el dinero? Por que la cia , no los detecto? - fue el turno de claire de preguntar

- te dare otro ejemplo , la empresa ford construye además de automóviles , armas de fuego , y al mismo tiempo computadoras, umbrella además de crear productos farmacéuticos y demasíales moustros de guerra (todos bosetearon una tenue sonrisa ante ese comentario) también se dedicaba a cultivar campos , a la pesca y ganadería sobre todo , además de lasos con los hospitales , bares y eso es solo el comienzo de una larga lista

- no crees que exageras - dijo esta ves Daniel , quien le miraba incrédulo , si es así esa mugre compañía es dueña del mundo-

- lo era en 1998, niño , ahora intenta recuperar lo que perdió-

Daniel se enconio de hombros

- se claro barry ,si umbrella nunca desapareció y ahora quiere renacer , si es esa la palabra adecacuada , por que no la detuvieron antes , por que ahora nos mandad a llamar , exactamente a nosotros?

- dime Jill , has visto a Carlos Oliveira últimamente?

Jill frunció el seño - que tiene eso que ver ,no evadas nuestras preguntas

-no las estoy evadiendo- barry lanzo unas fotografías sobre la mesa y todos empezaron a verlas

- ohh , dios -

- no puede ser -

las imágenes mostraban a varios cadáveres destazados y mutilados , uno de ellos tenia el pecho descuartizado como si lo hubieran molido a hachazos

era Carlos

- recibimos estas fotografías hace 3 días y además este mensaje - barry saco de su traje una bolsa de plástico cerrada y la arrojo sobre la mesa

todos miraron el contenido de la bolsa de muestras

¡ era un trozo de piel humana con un mezaje escrito con un objeto punzo cortante" !

"**puede salir a jugar stars?"**

continuara ...


	4. enemigos

ok , por fin pude subir el cuarto capitulo , y vaya que si me he tardado , pero el fic continua

me he dado cuenta de una cosa , solo le he dado vueltas al asunto y en 3 capitulos no me puesto mas que preguntas y hechos sin sentido

por lo cual el proximo capitulo tratara ya sobre el primer enfrentamiento y la expancion del viruz (del cual hablo en este capitulo)

en fin , espero que les guste

* * *

capitulo 4 : enemigos

humanos …

como hormigas viviendo en su mundo , otrora buitres , mitad chacales , cuantos de ellos no piensan solo en placer personal , no ven por las demas personas ,su cultura existe solo en una caja digital , la televisión , sus adolescentes solo viven los placeres para crecer y ser unos mas en la cadena de la vida

hacen guerras … contaminan su planeta , y adoran a dioses inexistentes , los cuales al paso del tiempo son solo las prostitutas de los predicadores

su unico amo es el dinero , los pobres culpan a los ricos que los tienen todo , los ricos culpan a los pobres que tienen amor , juegan con anfetaminas y se exitan con los deportes , viendo marranos corriendo detrás de un balon

como pajaros sin cerebro , encadenados a la ortografia , a las letras , a sus reglas inexistentes y sus sentimientos inútiles , solo critican , no saben valorar nada , cuantos bosques y selvas no he visto usurpados por sus maquinas y sus deseos de obtener mas

como pajaros perdidos , quien sera aquel que les arranque pluma por pluma , la capacidad de volar

quien sera aquel que les haga ver el mundo , como realmente es?

………..

Esos eran los pensamientos de un hombre, de cabello totalmente blanco a causa de una edad ya avanzada y que sin embargo , conservaba un cuerpo físico envidiable para una persona de su edad

Maximiliam Dimitri, un empresario, sucesor según el testamento de los ashfrod , de la extinta compañía Umbrella , miraba la ciudad desde un ultimo piso , por una ventana de una enorme oficina

La vista era hermosa , casi hipnótica , por segundos hubiese querido , salir un momento y sentir el aire a esa altura , debería de ser impresionante , pensaba una y otra ves

Maximilian sin embargo odiaba esa masa amorfa de luces de neon ,asaltos , semi ambulantaje , contrabandos y demás gente , suspiro largamente antes de dar la vuelta a su despacho , donde varios científicos ya le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta para su recorrido semanal por los laboratorios

El viaje no tomo mas de 15 minutos en helicóptero , hacia un pequeño complejo , al cual solo se tenia entrada por arriba , estaba situado algunos metros alejado de el edificio de oficinas de umbrella , o lo que quedaba de ella ya que hacia años que lo habían clausurado y muchos deseaban convertir el edificio en hotel , por suerte algunos chantajes a los bosillos adecuados y ahora umbrella seguia trabajando sin esconderse en laboratorios subteraneos

Maximiliam bajo de el helicóptero escoltado por los científicos , que lejos de parecerlo , le recordaban a los odiosos abogados que tenia que soportar cada semana , acerca de los cargos contra umbrella

De hecho hacia años que oficialmente se le había declarado muerta a umbrella

Se había vendido parte de sus cedes mundiales a una familia la cual no recordaba su nombre , solo sabia que habían cometido una estupidez en algún lugar de europa y que gracias a ello , pudo limpiar un poco el nombre de umbrella

Solo que no era tan facil

Comenzo a caminar por los largos pasillos de los laboratorios , los cuales le recordaban mas a una mansión que a un verdadero laboratorio , por las fotografías a lo largo de estos , los faros en lo alto y algunas grecas de cauba a la altura de las muñecas

)auna razón mas por la cual deseaban convertir en hotel ese edificio)

Una puerta hecha de un virio de alrededor de 15 centímetros mantenía fuera a Maximiliam , un científico en un traje hermético se acerco escoltado por un guardia el cual igualmente estaba en un traje parecido

El científico tomo un auricular y hablo lentamente , por el otro lado maximiliam solo escuchaba lo que este le decía

- señor ,lo hemos logrado , tenemos el virus , es una replica que supera a los dos anteriores , el t y el g viruz , tiene los mismos efectos primarios , pero su evolución en un espécimen es asombrosa-

-vaya , parece muy seguro , doctor -

-y lo estoy -dijo el científico mostrando de el otro lado una muestra de dicho virus , un pequeño recipiente de color plateado en el cual brillaba un liquido rojo - su transportación es relativamente fácil , lo hemos sometido a presión hasta hacerlo liquido, en este recipiente tenemos un área de infección de , alrededor de 700 metros aproximadamente

- muy bien doctor- dijo maximiliam recibiendo por una ventanilla el recipiente y algunos documentos herméticamente cerrados dentro de una caja de cristal

- señor Dimitri , ahora tiene en sus manos el máximo virus , que ni siquiera el mismo doctor birkin hubiera podido crear , lo hemos llamado ,el viruz omega , ya sin sonar egocéntricos , nadie hubiera podido crear

-quiero creer que estas no son todas sus muestras doctor - dijo pacientemente maximiliam mientras resisaba la caja

-no , para ser sincero señor , ejem … bueno , tenemos , este … unos sujetos a los cuales les dimos las primeras pruebas y además de …. Pero . que esta haciendo?

Maximiliam , apenas escucho eso , y comenzó a abrir la enorme puerta de cristal , sin siquiera ponerse un traje aislante

La puerta se abrió , y algunos sujetos se acercaron a los nuevos visitantes rociándoles un especie de vapor para esterilizarlos ,literalmente

Maximiliam , entro junto con los primeros científicos que le escoltaban y ahora con 2 escoltas con traje aislante

- quiero verlas . ahora - ordeno maximiliam

- esta bien , si así lo desea , acompáñeme - dijo el doctor y acto seguido maximiliam , le siguió

…………….

…………………………

Jack había por fin salido de el centro comercial y ahora caminaba sobre la acera , se había amarrado su largo cabello con una agujeta susia y ahora tenia puestos unos lentes oscuros , que impedirian que lo descubriesen .o al menos eso esperaba

-disculpe -, dijo una chica ,- puede ayudarme

Jack , la volteo a ver , una chica linda , piel clara , cabello rubio ,pantalón ajustado , y un gran escote

- en que te puedo ayudar? - contesto Jack sonriendo , mas sus pensamientos eran libidinosos y sadicos

- oye , sonara extraño esto , pero … quieres tomarte un café conmigo?

"ja , acabo de desayunar , pero esta perra esta bien buena tal ves gane algo" penso el

- claro , por que no, a donde quieres que vayamos?

- mira , hay una cafeteria al final de la calle , ahí podremos estar solos -

- ok , como te llamas? -

- soy Nancy y tu. Como te llamas?-

- soy (obviamente no iba a dar su verdadero nombre , ni tampoco decir que era el asesino mas buscado Jack mason así que penso en un nombre falso) .. Andrew

ambos caminaron , la chica parecía ser una niña burguesa a pesar de que aparentaba mas de 20 o 25 años , pero Jack no le dio importancia , parecía una buena fuente de sexo gratis para el

por fin llegaron a la cafeteria y entraron , varios sujetos estaban sentados en distintas sillas , todo parecía normal así que Jack no dudo nada y acompaño a la chica a una mesa vacía , un camarero se acerco a tomarles su orden

- queremos 2 cafés - dijo la chica

el camarero marcho y ambos comenzaron a platicar , la chica argumentaba que era una fanática de las armas y que le gustaría ser policía

Jack (andrew) por otro lado decía sonriendo que el era un "exterminador de plagas" lo cual provoco una reacción de sorpresa en la chica

El mesero regreso les dio a ambos la tazas , mientras que ellos seguían platicando

Jack tomo su taza en un momento y la acerco a sus labios , la chica miro ansiosa , un momento .. ¡ que significaría esa mirada!

Jack bajo la taza , como recordando alguna cosa - por cierto Ana se que sonare algo tonto , pero , por que me hablaste precisamente a mi , es decir que vio una chica como tu en un chico como yo?

-eres muy guapo - dijo ella ruborizándose

Jack guardo silencio un momento

-pasa algo¿-pregunto ella

el silencio duro algunos segundos mas

Jack saco la pistola de su cazadora y le apunto por debajo de la mesa de una manera que solo ella pudo ver el arma

- pero , que estas haciendo?-

- no has probado tu café sabes , ademas pusiste una cara de ansia cuando estube a punto de sorber el mio , y una ultima cosa , me dijiste que te llamabas Nancy , te acabo de llamar Ana , si te llamaras Nancy hubieras reclamado -

la chica also las manos , y movio una de ellas hacia el cajero

- lo sabia es una trampa - dijo Jack antes de levantarse violentamente

el "cajero" saco una escopeta pequeña y le apunto a Jack , antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento una bala lo detubo en seco

lo demas clientes de revelaron , estaban también esperandole , sacaron algunos armas mientras se lanzaban sobre el

3 disparos mas en los lugares exactos

de la cocina salieron varios sujetos vestidos militarmente (uniformes guangos grises) apuntando sus rifles

antes de que Jack disparara una ves mas , la chica le puso una pistola en la nuca - ni te atrevas , tira el arma y vendras con nosotros-

-eres una tonta sabes- dijo Jack riendo

- que dijiste imbesil -

- eres una tonta , una pistola se hizo para disparar , no para amenazar - acto seguido volteo rapidamente su cuerpo doblando y rompiendo el brazo de la chica

-AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH- grito ella

Jack le quito la pistola y antes de que los demas comenzaran a disparar se lanzo junto con ella detrás de una mesa

Los disparos se hicieron presentes , la mesa no resistiria mas que unos segundos

-lastima , tienes unas tetas muy buenas - dijo Jack lamiendo la mejilla de la chica traidora e inmediatamente se quito la cazadora ,se la puso a ella y la lanzo hacia los atacantes

una lluvia de balas le quito la vida a la chica , ya que los atacantes miraron primero la cazadora y dispararon al primer objetivo

Jack gano unos segundos que inmediatamente aprovecho para lanzarse por la ventana , tenia aun su mochila , de la cual saco su cuchillo , el cual lanzo antes de salir al pecho de uno

Sintió los cristales enterrarse en su piel , mas no tardo mas de 3 segundos en levantarse , y 2 en comenzar a correr

Prefirio ir a un callejón , y usar una escalera contra incendios para huir , los militares le siguieron

nadie en la calle dijo algo o se opuso , después de todo quien daría algo por alguien en la ciudad de new york

Jack subio por fin a una azotea , por suerte ellos no usan helicópteros penso

Se dio un instante para respirar , solo entonces noto que una bala lo había alcansado , pero no le dio importancia , mas tarde se curaria

-mierda -

se levanto , miro su pistola , aun le quedaban 2 balas

-no era necesario hacer eso , pero he de aplaudirte , nadie mas habría logrado burlarnos - dijo una vos a sus espaldas

de una de la chimeneas un sujeto surgió , su cabello era rubio , su vestimenta gris , pero militar a fin de cuentas , sus ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros , era el tipo que le había pedido la hora en el centro comercial

-hijo de puta- grito Jack y antes que nada disparo sus ultimas balas al rubio

el rubio en un acto increíble esquivo las balas de una manera imposible , ningún humano haría algo así , por un momento Jack creyó que estaba en una película de matrix o algo parecido

el rubio sin perder tiempo se acerco a el de un salto golpeándolo con una fuerza que casi le hizo perder el conocimiento

Jack cayo al suelo , tenia al rubio sobre el , y ahora no tenia con que enfrentar a ese … lo que fuese

- quien demonios eres? - articulo a decir Jack

el rubio sonrio - mi nombre es wesker -

un puñetazo fue lo ultimo que Jack vio antes de perder el conocimiento

continuara ….

……


	5. reyes y peones

**un mes después**

_El cielo de new york_

un avión paramilitar sobrevolaba los edificios , su destino era la fuera de la ciudad de new york , regresar al punto clave , la extinta ciudad de raccon city , la misión , desmontar la posible base secreta de umbrella que se encontraba ahí

Había sido tan rápido así como urgente, era de esperarse, umbrella aun existía y era necesario la, pues actualmente se había convertido en una especie de secta secreta como los iluminati o los mormones

Ante una de las entradas secretas de la CIA, habían aparecido los cuerpos mutilados de varios agentes de diversos grupos paramilitares .todos con el mensaje "puede salir a jugar stars?"

Para su destrucción se volvieron a reclutar a quienes los habían combatido antes, así como algunos mas que la CIA les obligo a reclutar

Como jefe del equipo, Barry burton, líder del equipo, Criss redfiel el segundo al mando y piloto, Jill como tácticas, león como el encargado de las armas, rebeca como la medico del grupo y claire, Daniel y Xavier como secundarios

claire se molesto un poco por ser secundario en el grupo , pero barry con su amable forma de ser le había explicado que su experiencia ante la CIA era nula a pezar de lo que ya había hecho antes ,al igual que los otros 2 que los acompañaban

Jill sonrio -tu hermana se parece tanto a ti , es igual de testaruda-

Daniel y Xavier por su lado parecían ser los tranquilos , lo que irritaba a león quien les miraba molesto , era obvió que esos novatos , no tenían idea de a lo que se iban a enfrentar

Barry explico la misión - escuchen , la CIA no nos convoco a todos para pelear contra umbrella , ellos únicamente quieren que investiguemos lo que se propone, nos quieren mas como negociadores que como combatientes-

-querrás decir carnadas? - dijo rebeca

- verán , desde hace meses umbrella ha matado sin piedad a los enviados de la CIA que eran conmutados , ellos nos quieren a nosotros , pero la CIA como tal , es una organización que no puede dejarles la tarea a unos cuantos , NUESTRA MISION NO ES LA DE COMBATIR A UMBRELLA , SINO LA DE GUIAR A LA CIA A LA CEDE DE ESTA -

- mencionaste que un heredero de los ashfrod era el líder actual , no? -

-si , Maximilian asfrod , según lo que se logro investigar el es el dueño de toda umbrella legalmente , pero desde hace meses que desapareció junto con toda su franquicia -

-desapareció?-

- usos sus recursos para esconderse , poner un lugar donde crear un nuevo viruz lamentablemente , nunca encontramos ese lugar

(nota rapida , dicho lugar era el edificio en new york del capitulo anterior , irónico ya que estaba tan cerca y jamas lo encontraron)

- y .. entonces por que vamos a raccon city -

la ultima nota entregada (Jill bajo la cabeza , al decir la ultima nota barry se refería a el cuerpo marcado de Carlos) tenia una prosa mas "en el principio…"

- en el principio? Que clase de nota es esa? -

barry suspiro -realmente no lo sabemos , simplemente podencos creer que es referente a raccon city , la cede principal cuando umbrella nacio -

- pero raccon city desapareció hace años -

- si y fue declarada por el presidente como un area en cuarentena . recuerda que usaron una bomba H para destruirla , básicamente es inhabitable por la cantidad de radiación que aun hay , pero para una compañía como umbrella…-

-ya lo entiendo - dijo Criss - es el mejor lugar para que umbrella se esconda-

- así es-

**_………….._**

****

las horas pasaban , el avión era rápido había que admitirlo , después de todo era de la CIA , ahora por la ventana se alcanzada a divizar una ciudad rural , obviamente mexicana

- no creen que sea descuidado el sobrevolar tan cerca de el suelo- pregunto Daniel -

- no estamos sobrevolando bajo novato- contesto barry - este avión tiene un sistema especial en las ventanillas , se usa para despejar la luz dispersa de el ambiente y tener una visión completa y clara de el ambiente -

-aunque , lamentablemente , este sistema no lo tienen los aviones normales , seria una gran ayuda en su navegación - concluyo león

-pero… se ven tan cercano- dijo Xavier

su amigo Daniel le puso una mano en el hombro - no todo es lo que parece amigo , no todo es lo que parece

**…..**

los laboratorios secretos de umbrella en raccon city alguna ves fueron la cede de umbrella , ahora eran su escondite mas elaborado , con paredes de plomo para evitar contaminación

hombres y mujeres , todos ciegos seguidores de umbrella trabajaban para ella día y noche sin tener que salir ya que disponían con todo lo que pedían , sin mencionar sumas cuantiosas de dinero que les era pagado , ya que eran gente que solo le preocupaba el dinero y por tanto se podía comprar , aunque irónicamente no podían gastar su dinero por vivir encerrados , pero su estupidez (u obsesión) era tal que no se sentían encerrados

en una oficina lujosa , una reunión se desarrollaba , lejos de los trabajadores que ignoraban lo que pasaría en algunas horas

sobre una mesa de caoba varios hombres de diferentes países , todos dueños de carteles , movimientos rebeldes e incluso un presidente de un país oriental , escuchaban a su anfitrión

maximizan ashfrod , quien señalaba una pantalla detrás de el

- gracias por venir caballeros , cada uno de ustedes representa un interés extranjero en nuestra organización , a lo largo de los años , ustedes donado cuantiosas sumas de dinero para que umbrella siguiese trabajando por "debajo de el gobierno" y solamente nos han pedido que creemos un arma de tal magnitud como para destruir un país

hoy … esa arma ha sido desarrollada

en unos pisos arriba , tenemos 7 misiles listos para ser lanzados , con la suficiente fuerza como para destruir un edificio pequeño , no se … el edificio empire state me viene a la mente -

- no lo contratamos para construir misiles baratos señor ashfrod- dijo un hombre taliban con una enorme barba

- permítame terminar . a unos pisos abajo , tenemos la disolución de nuestro mas poderoso viruz , el viruz omega , creado con las bases de los virus t y g que asolaron la extinta ciudad donde estamos debajo-

- y eso que tiene de novedoso- se atrevio a decir un hombre oriental

- déjeme terminar- dijo maximilian - a lado de nosotros están todos los mejores hakers que el dinero ha podido comprar , su misión , lograr infiltrarse sin ser detectados en los diversos satélites del mundo , ya sean de comunicación o gubernamentales -

- valla al grano - dijo un hombre africano

- a eso iba , algunos usarían los misiles para atacar un blanco en una ciudad , pero el país se repondría y armaría una guerra contra los responsables como lo hemos visto antes , otros usarían el virus para contaminar , no se , el agua o algún otro medio , morirían cientos o miles , pero eso solo orillaría al país a sacrificar a sus habitantes y después de eso ir tras los responsables , finalmente , unos usarían a los satélites para transferir cuentas , espiar a un país , cortar la comunicación , pero eso solo pondría en panico al país , lo pondría vulnerable , pero no lo destruiría

- vaya al grano-

- nuestra mejor arma es un amalgama de todos los planes habidos por ustedes , primero .. utilizaríamos a los satélites para destruir la bolsa de valores , recuerden que desde el 2000 los medios financieros utilizaron el medio satelital para sus negocios , después destruiríamos todos los medios posibles de comunicación posibles dejando incomunicado al país … posteriormente usaríamos los misiles cargados con toneladas de nuestro viruz previamente diluido para atacar , no el centro de una ciudad ,sino los abastecimientos mas grandes de comida en el mundo (maximizan mostró en su pantalla un mapa que mostraba algo parecido a un lago) uno de los blancos es este , el acuifero ogallala , la reserva mas grande del mundo , abarca 8 estados . como kansas , Oklahoma , nuevo México y Texas , en algunas partes la distancia entre el agua y la superficie es de kilómetros , pero hay partes que solo tienen 10 metros o mas , distancias que nuestros misiles fácilmente penetrarían… por su importancia en 48 horas millones ya habrán sido infectados , entre ellos animales como patos , palomas , halcones que transmitirán el virus ya que están en época de emigrar al sur .

sin embargo el gobierno no vera eso , ya que estará centrando su atención en reparar las fallas de sus satélites y aunque quisieran alertar al país … los medios estarían inservibles

en 1 semana el virus tomaría media nación

y en un mes abarcaría toda Norteamérica y partes de Sudamérica ya que ningún aeropuerto estaría enterado y quizás , solo quizás tal ves la infección ya este en Europa o Asia , o Australia -

- ESTA USTED LOCO , NOSOTROS LES PEDIMOS UN ARMA PARA ACABAR CON SU PAÍS GLOVALISTA , NO UNA PARA DESTRUIR AL MUNDO-

maximiliam sonrió , solo una cosa mas , déjenme presentarles a … Mictlantecuhtli

en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre totalmente vestido de negro entro , su cara era cubierta por una mascara de hierro y sobre su pecho y en direccion izquierda , una protuberancia salía contrayéndose poco a poco

- que esta haciendo- dijo con temor un hombre

- temo decirles señores , que solo los use , bueno , use sus recursos para lograr mis metas , espero me entiendan -

- no se va a salir con la suya , hay hombres esperando afuera por nosotros-

- se refiere a … estos - (maximizan activo un boton y en efecto sobre el angar de aterrisaje todos los guardaespaldas y mercenarios estaban tirados en el piso mientras unos seres con el cerebro de fuera , grandes garras y enorme lengua les arrancaban trozo a trozo partes de su piel)

maximilian suspiro y salio por la puerta mientras Mictlantecuhtli se acercaba poco a poco a los hombres , varios de ellos sacaron armas , y dispararon , muy tarde , maximizan había salido de la habitación y aquel ser no mostraba signos de dolor ante las balas

levanto su mano y unas garras salieron de entre los negros guantes . y como lo hubiera hecho en Brasil (ver capitulo 3) ataco al primer hombre cortando el brazo con el que disparaba

afuera maximilian solamente escucho los gritos de muerte de sus invitados mientras se servia una copa de vino de el carrito de servicios

inmediatamente entro de nuevo a la habitación y entre órganos regados por todo el lugar se acerco a la pantalla , oprimió un botón en esta y busco un canal en especial mientras que detrás de el mictlentecutli mordía la cabeza de aquel hombre taliban que tanto había aportado a la causa

por fin la pantalla reveló un avión militar , tal ves de la CIA y de este bajaban varios miembros , varios de ellos conocidos

- nos volvemos a encontrar stars-

continuara

………………………

próximo capitulo infección

* * *

por fin en el próximo capitulo estallara la guerra , me tarde demasiado en escribir y darle forma a la trama de la actual umbrella que desde mi punto de vista ahora es una especie de secta . pero bueno . por fin tengo el fic como quiero , ahora si viene la masacre

se prefuntaran que paso con wersker y con jack? si es asi solo dire que wesker tiene algo muy importante en su su poder

Mictlantecuhtli es el nombre del dios azteca de la muerte , recuerden que umbrella tiene la fijación de ponerles nombres antiguos a sus creaciones ., cerberos , nosferatus , nemesis solo por mencionar algunos


End file.
